


Another Spark Thrown

by Lacerta26



Series: Keep Your Enemies Closer [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta26/pseuds/Lacerta26
Summary: Harry rolls his eyes, presses himself against a wall as one corridor intersects with another, waits a beat, and turns the corner, gun raised, to come face to face with…‘Eggsy?’ says Harry incredulously as Merlin dissolves into peals of laughter.*Harry and Eggsy bump into each other on a mission and things...escalate.





	Another Spark Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely read parts one and two first!

‘I’m getting one heat signal, up ahead and to your left,’ says Merlin in Harry’s ear as Harry adjusts his grip on his gun and heads slowly down the corridor.

‘Shouldn’t there be more security?’

Merlin makes a considering noise, ‘they’re a small operation, for all the trouble they’ve caused. If someone is still in the building we’ll need them. Alive, if possible, Galahad.’

‘This is not exactly how I wanted to spend my evening, Merlin. The quicker we can get this wrapped up the better.’

‘I’m just saying you have been known to have a flair for the over dramatic.’

Harry rolls his eyes, presses himself against a wall as one corridor intersects with another, waits a beat, and turns the corner, gun raised, to come face to face with…

‘Eggsy?’ says Harry incredulously as Merlin dissolves into peals of laughter.

Eggsy relaxes immediately, dropping his arms and reholstering his gun even while Harry keeps his trained right between Eggsy’s eyes.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ Eggsy pauses, eyes sliding from Harry’s face, ‘it’s only Harry…’ and back again, ‘Clarissa says hello.’

‘He _is_ even prettier in real life,’ Merlin is saying and Harry wishes, not for the first time, that he’d stayed in the army. It would be less like a soap opera, surely. He’s not seen Eggsy for three months, has been ignoring his texts for two. Eggsy steps closer, hand to Harry’s gun to lower it, eyes glinting with amusement.

‘This is a Kingsman operation,’ says Harry, drawing himself up to his full height, ‘we would appreciate it if you didn’t interfere.’

Eggsy shrugs, ‘alright, we’ll tell you what we know if you tell us what you know. You been ignoring my texts, Harry?’

‘What? I...I’ve been very busy,’ why does he always feel perpetually off-balance with this boy, already leaning closer while he fights to maintain professional composure.

‘Allergic to commitment is what Clarissa reckons,’ Eggsy says petulantly but his mouth is lifting into a grin like he can’t help it.

Merlin coughs pointedly and mutters, ‘I’ll say.’

‘You talk to your boss about your love life?’ says Harry derisively but he’s smiling now too.

‘Love life? I thought it was just sex,’ says Merlin and Harry itches to take off his glasses. Having his best friend, and Clarissa - arch nemesis might be a bit far but if the cap fits -, listening in on this is doing nothing for his blood pressure.

‘I talk to her about _you,’_ says Eggsy.

‘For business or pleasure?’

‘Bit of both.’

Harry gives up on the pretence and steps closer so Eggsy has to look up at him through his lashes; it _is_ a good look on him, after all.

‘I suppose I should thank her, really. If she hadn’t sent you along, well…’ he sweeps his palm along Eggsy’s shoulder as if brushing off some fluff, before settling his hand at the the side of Eggsy’s neck, ‘but perhaps we shouldn’t be having this conversation in _mixed company.’_

Eggsy’s eyes go dark with intent, then, and he leans into the heat of Harry’s fingers, almost round his throat, ‘yeah? You gonna invite me back to yours this time?’

Harry is about to say, ‘maybe we should start with dinner?’ when Merlin says sharply, ‘Galahad, several heat signatures ahead. Eight people at least.’

Eggsy steps back from Harry, unholsters his gun and whispers, ‘where the fuck did they come from?’ so Clarissa must being seeing the same as Merlin.

‘I’m in the CCTV, Harry, they have some serious kit on them. Try to stun and disarm so we can take them in for questioning. Don’t show off.’

‘As if I would,’ says Harry and beside him Eggsy mutters, ‘I do not show off!’

They glance at each other and grin, falling in easily and Harry gestures for Eggsy to get up against the opposite wall, ‘on three?’ turning into the stairwell, guns raised.

The security detail sent out to deal with them are obviously just heavies for hire; they’re slow and stupid, but well armed and tenacious, using their combined bulk to keep advancing. They seem to have no qualms about firing their guns in an enclosed space either. Bullets ricochet around them, Harry quickly opening his rainmaker for cover, spinning to protect Eggsy as well but he’s low to the ground, moving fast and close to disarm the nearest men; Harry hears the snap of bone as Eggsy breaks an arm and the dull concussive thud of a nose breaking. He sets his umbrella to stun, takes out two more before spinning, hooking the handle around one ankle and jabbing the other end into a stomach on the recoil.

The remaining security are lowering their weapons now, confusion writ large across their faces, but they only know intimidation and violence so they don’t back down, exerting the sheer force of their will in the small space. Harry has the advantage of height but they’re all a lot taller than Eggsy. Except, Harry knows what he looks like under that suit and is suddenly arrested by the memory of Eggsy naked above him saying, ‘I used to be a gymnast.’ He watches, momentarily distracted, as Eggsy jumps, leaps above their assailants to bring them down, legs around the neck of one, pivoting to kick another, foot connecting against a jaw with a sickening crunch. And then Harry’s back in the fray himself, using the butt of his gun to knock them out, one by one, until they’re a heap of unconscious muscle littering the floor.

He’s breathing hard when he looks up and catches Eggsy’s eye, both of them grinning. There’s the bloom of a bruise across Eggsy’s cheek and he’s split his lip and Harry itches to reach out and touch, to sooth, to press down just to hear him hiss at the pain of it. He knows he must look a mess too, can feel his hair flopping forward against his forehead and a graze suddenly smarting on the back of his hand. The adrenaline of the fight is all encompassing and it’s all Harry can do not to reach out and put his hands on Eggsy, pull him close. Eggsy comes anyway, easy, tucking his head under Harry’s chin so Harry can bury his nose in Eggsy’s hair.

‘Come home with me,’ he whispers and he feels Eggsy’s answering nod against his cheek.

‘Your people gonna deal with this?’ says Eggsy, waving vaguely at the stirring pile of bodies, ‘that alright, C?’ he must get an affirmative answer because he looks back to Harry expectantly and Harry really hopes this isn’t another test.

‘Merlin?’

‘Yes, Galahad?’ Merlin answers smoothly and Harry knows the exact smug fucking look he’ll have on his face.

‘Is my presence required for the rest of this mission or can I take this young man home?’

‘Lancelot and Percival on route for clean up. ETA five minutes.’  


James and Alistair make the exact same face of mildly disgusted respect when they arrive to Harry and Eggsy waiting outside; Harry leaning on his umbrella, Eggsy leaning on Harry.

‘What are we talking?’ says Alistair.

‘Eight security guards, all incapacitated and trussed up for you to take back to HQ for questioning,’ says Harry mildly.

‘Right and where are you going to take him for _questioning?’_ says James, eyes raking over Eggsy quite unsubtly.

‘Oi!’ Eggsy squares his shoulders, stepping away from Harry suddenly.

Harry’s hand shoots out almost of its own accord, settling on the nape of Eggsy’s neck, ‘don’t mind Lancelot, darling, he’s just jealous.’

Eggsy visibly relaxes, tilting back into Harry as he looks back at James, giving as good as he’s getting, ‘I wouldn’t mind if he came along too.’

‘Oh, I can see why you like him,’ says James, slaps Harry on the shoulder, ‘come along, Percy, let’s tidy up Galahad’s mess _again,’_ and leads the way into the building.

 

The cab ride back to the Mews is an exercise in restraint like nothing Harry has ever had to deal with. Eggsy barely looks at him the entire time, gazing serenely out of the window, but he keeps their hands entwined on the seat between them and even that point of contact is electric. Harry spares him a glance as he opens the front door, Eggsy gawping rather becomingly at the cobbled street, then at the butterflies on Harry’s walls.

‘Knew your house would be well posh,’ he says, and then, ‘what the fuck is that.’

‘Mr Pickle,’ says Harry simply.

‘And you think me having a picture of JB on the fridge is too revealing. The fuck this say about you?’

Harry comes in close, slides his hands along Eggsy’s shoulders, to his throat, his jaw, ‘you’re being rude.’

Eggsy quirks an eyebrow, grinning, ‘you don’t do much spying from your bog I guess?’

‘Only in emergencies,’ says Harry and pulls him in, kisses him hard, like a fight, until Eggsy’s pliant against him, gripping his shirt so tight Harry doesn’t think the creases will ever come out.

‘Take me to bed, Harry,’ says Eggsy, coy, even as he catches Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, pushing a thigh between Harry’s legs, demanding.

Harry wants to say, ‘why do you keep coming back to this? To me?’ but Eggsy is looking at him with such sincere want, cheeks flushed and eyes shining, that Harry decides any uncomfortable questions can wait, turns on his heel and leads Eggsy up the stairs.

In Harry’s bedroom, in Harry’s bed, Eggsy looks right at home, toeing off his shoes and bouncing slightly on the mattress as he throws himself on to it. Harry steps up to him and gives into the temptation to press down lightly against Eggsy’s cheekbone with his thumb, relishing the hissed breath Eggsy lets out as he arches in to the touch, eyebrows furrowing at the slight flare of pain.

‘Eggsy,’ says Harry, low, letting the sound reverberate through their chests where they're touching, barely opening his mouth to speak, ‘take off your clothes.’

Eggsy’s eyes go minutely wider as he goes up on his knees and begins to unceremoniously strip, brash confidence and a smile so wide Harry thinks he could drown in it. Harry’s seen him stripped bare before, in the afternoon stillness of Eggsy’s bedroom, in his sodium lit hotel suite, but now it’s like he’s seeing Eggsy with fresh eyes; the power in him, the strength. 

Harry climbs on to the bed, one knee between Eggsy’s spread thighs, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. Eggsy’s cock, hard and straining, the head already shiny, looks like a fantastic ride and that thought must do something new to his face because Eggsy answers by squaring his shoulders, inching closer, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth but his eyes are full of intent. They still haven’t really touched each other, barely kissed, but there’s a kick up in the tension in the room, the adrenaline in Harry’s system, so he says, like a challenge, ‘I want you inside me.’

Eggsy breathes out a harsh breath against Harry’s mouth, part laughter, part disbelief, delighted, ‘yeah, you wanna get fucked?’

‘If you could oblige?’

‘Course I can _oblige,_ Harry, Jesus.’

‘Just Harry will do for now.’

Eggsy pivots, properly laughing now, ‘you got…?’ and Harry gets off the bed to open his bedside table and find the lube and condoms he keeps there.

‘I can’t fuck you with your clothes still on,’ says Eggsy, shifting up the bed, beckoning to Harry with an outstretched hand.

‘So unadventurous,’ says Harry but takes off his suit sharpish, all the same, all but crawls up the bed to put himself in Eggsy’s lap, sinking into deep, biting kisses.

Eggsy keeps running his hands up Harry’s back, his sides, sweeping passes of his palms and sudden sharp presses of his fingers, that have Harry shivery with need, dropping easy kisses on to Eggsy’s face, his mouth and eyelids. Eggsy draws him up on to his knees and kisses his chest, the part of Harry now level with his face, scrapes his teeth along the dip between his pecs, a distraction, no doubt, in counterpoint to the sudden pinch of his finger at Harry’s hole but Harry just closes his eyes and bears down, loving the stretch towards yielding as his body lets Eggsy in.

‘Come on, I’m not that fragile, I won’t break,’ he says in to Eggsy’s hair, tipping his hips to fuck himself on Eggsy’s finger and Eggsy retaliates by pushing in another, up to the knuckles.

‘You’re so tight, Harry, fuck,’ says Eggsy sounding awestruck, ‘when’s the last time you did this?’

Harry knows he doesn’t really want an answer, just shifts forwards so their dicks are trapped in the tight space between their bodies; that first proper touch like the recoil of a gun, a well aimed punch. Eggsy bucks up into it, pressing his fingers involuntarily deeper and finding Harry’s prostate, smiling delightedly against Harry’s chest when Harry groans, ‘do that again.’

Eggsy wastes no time, goes back in with three fingers, precise, and Harry is lost to the sensation of Eggsy all around him, sweaty and warm, whispering nonsense at him. They lose time pressed together; Harry moves slowly between Eggsy’s fingers in his arse and the delicious slide of their dicks until Eggsy moans at the hint of Harry’s teeth against his ear lobe, eases his fingers out, tracing them, filthy, against Harry’s balls, along his cock.

‘Ready?’

He looks so young, looking up at Harry, flushed pink, eyelashes damp, beautiful, and Harry has to cup his face, sweep a gentle finger across his lips and kiss him, ever so sweetly, ‘yes, darling.’

Eggsy reaches blindly, finds a condom, rolls it down his cock, awkward in the space between them and Harry shuffles forward, eyes locked on Eggsy’s face, sinking down onto his dick like a wave; a gentle ebb of sensation up to fullness, completeness. Then Eggsy begins to move, fucking up into Harry sharply like he can’t wait another moment and Harry is swearing, tipping his head back at the pleasure, the perfect burn of it. They find a rhythm, the sound of slapping flesh, the sticky-pull of sweaty skin so loud in the room it makes Harry’s skin goosebump. Eggsy’s fingers are digging in to Harry’s hips hard enough to mark and with a greedy, hot flush of shame, Harry realises he wants that, the proof of indiscretion.

Harry gets his hands around the headboard behind Eggsy’s head, better to get the leverage to pull almost off Eggsy’s dick, sit with just the head of it nudging him open, before he thrusts back down hard enough to knock the wind out of Eggsy. He keeps it up until his thighs are burning, until Eggsy is gasping, clipped little sounds like he can’t believe how good Harry feels on his cock, taking him so beautifully. Harry starts to slow and they make eye contact, a sudden intense look flitting across Eggsy’s face and he grins, hands going under Harry’s arse as he tips them, sudden and controlled. Harry ends up on his back, sprawled off centre on his bed as Eggsy fucks into him, a hand to Harry’s dick to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Harry is tall, taller than Eggsy, and strong, broad shoulders and long legs, very few people can manhandle him like that, throw him around, and it’s the thought of that, Eggsy’s strength as a match for his that has him gasping, so close to coming. His cock jerks in Eggsy’s hand at the thought and Eggsy bends him almost in half, knees to his chest and says, _demands_ , ‘come for me, Harry, go on, come on my dick,’ so Harry does.

When Harry comes back to himself, come streaking him stomach, up to his chest, Eggsy is gazing at him, a look of quiet satisfaction on his face but he’s stopped moving and when Harry clenches experimentally he hisses, desperation clear across his stunning features.

‘Don’t stop,’ says Harry, ‘I can take it,’ and Eggsy nods, wild with it, thrusts and grinds up into Harry’s fucked out arse until he comes, collapsing onto Harry’s chest, shaking with the effort of it.

They lie in the wrinkled mess of Harry’s sheets, getting their breath back, sharing sweet little kisses, Eggsy idly running his fingers through the come cooling on Harry’s chest. After a moment Harry catches a hold of his fingers, brings them to his lips, ‘enough of that,’ and watches as Eggsy eyes widen in something like disgusted delight as Harry sucks them into his mouth.

‘That is rank, Harry.’

‘Quite. Could you fetch us a flannel from the bathroom?’

Eggsy huffs good-naturedly but disappears into the en-suite, returning with a damp flannel and Harry’s toothbrush in his mouth.

‘And borrowing my toothbrush isn’t ah...rank?’ says Harry as Eggsy submits to being wiped down before Harry moves on to himself.

‘Just had my dick in your arse. Reckon you can cope with sharing your toothbrush,’ he says, foam gathering at the corners of his mouth, Harry wants to lick it, ‘besides you don’t wanna experience my morning breath. Trust.’

There’s something like hope on his face that says he doesn’t quite believe Harry will stick around long enough to actually experience his morning breath so Harry doesn’t argue, reclines against the pillows and waits for Eggsy to finish his ablutions.

Eggsy clicks off the light on his way back to bed, climbs in beside Harry, kisses him quick and minty fresh before settling and swiftly drifting off to sleep, no doubt exhausted. Harry conversely feels wide awake, a pleasant but alert calmness that comes from a successful mission, a good shag, so he watches Eggsy in the soft moonlight for a long while before he drifts off to sleep too.  


Harry wakes up to Eggsy stood at the side of his bed in a pair of boxers purloined from Harry’s top drawer holding out a welcome mug of coffee.

‘I figured maybe you like tea in the mornin’ but I like mine proper builders so coffee’s probably safer.’

Harry sits up and smiles, takes the mug, ‘no, coffee is perfect, thank you.’

‘Didn’t think you’d still be here to be honest,’ says Eggsy shuffling back into the bed on Harry’s side, getting in close and cozy, ‘reckoned you’d scarper as soon as.’

Now he’s more fully awake Harry can feel the ache in his limbs, the slightly odd sticky emptiness of having been given a really good fucking and the warm rightness of having Eggsy by his side, in his bed, taking up space.

‘This is my house. And besides god knows what would have a happened if I left you here alone. Everything not screwed down would have been lifted I don’t doubt.’

‘You need to stop being such a classist, Harry. I might get offended.’

‘Need I remind you what happened after our first…’

‘Date?’

‘...encounter.’

Eggsy snorts, settles against Harry’s chest, ‘we’re at the very least friends with benefits at this point.’

Harry sips his coffee, ‘oh, I think we can do better than that don’t you?’

‘What fuck buddies?’

‘Same difference, surely,' he sobers, 'no, I should very much like to take you out on a proper date.’

‘What like wining and dining? Come on, I’m a sure thing. You’ve already fucked me twice.’

‘And you’ve fucked me once, are you keeping score?’

‘Nah, look you don’t have to. We can be chill. I don’t mind,’ says Eggsy but the sudden tension in his shoulders indicates that he very much _does_ mind. Harry can’t blame him, Eggsy has been nothing but honest, after the first time, because who could have predicted it would have gone like _that._ While Harry has been nothing but evasive and difficult, waiting for the other shoe to drop and this vibrant, brilliant boy to disappear from his life as quickly as he arrived in it; Clarissa’s idea of a joke.

‘But I do,’ Harry reaches to put his coffee mug down on the bedside table, ‘I’m sorry if I’ve given the impression I’m treating this flippantly. I would like to see you again, properly.’

Eggsy grins, ‘you ain't gonna go all frigid on me are you cause that horse has well and truly bolted,’ he says with a dirty little shift of the hips.

‘No, I think we can safely say there’s no chance of that. You are impossible to resist.’

‘Good. And yes. I’d love to go on a proper date with you,’ says Eggsy, with a face of pure satisfaction as he twists to pull Harry down for deep kisses that promise swift escalation.

And this time, Harry chooses not to resist.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This seems to have grown legs and developed something approaching a plot.
> 
> I have an idea for a final part and the infamous Clarissa will make an appearance! 
> 
> Title from Live and Let Die. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always wonderful!


End file.
